The present invention relates to a bread toaster for ordinary household use.
FIGS. 1, 2 in combination show a typical conventional toaster having an outer housing constituted by a top panel 2 having bread receiving slots 1 formed in the center thereof, and plastic box-shaped covers 4, 4' disposed at both longitudinal ends of the top panel 2. Inner walls 5, 5' defining a toasting chamber 3 are attached to the inner ends of the outer housing. A bread support 6 extends through the walls 5, 5' for free vertical movement. The bread support 6 is held by a lifting plate 7 adapted to be moved up and down while being guided by a guide bar 8.
In this conventional toaster, the frictional engagement between the lifting plate 7 and the guiding bar 8 is essential for attaining a stable vertical movement of the bread support 6. This frictional engagement, however, causes undesirable noise and impairs the smoothness of the vertical movement.
In some cases, the toaster is designed for toasting a variety of thicknesses of bread. An example of such a toaster is shown in FIG. 3. This toaster has an outer housing 13 composed of a top panel 9 with a bread receiving slot 10, side panels 11 attached to the top panel 9, and a bottom panel attached to the lower ends of the side panels 11. Reflective plates 15 are disposed adjacent to the outer sides of heaters 14, 14' and facing a toasting chamber in the outer housing 13. A stationary guard 16 is disposed along the inner side of the heater 14. Tension guards 17 and 18 are provided and operate in accordance with the thicknesses of the slice of bread: namely, in the case where a thick slice of bread (a) is toasted, the tension guard takes the position designated by 17, whereas, when a thin slice of bread (b) is to be toasted, the tension guard takes the position denoted by 18, so as to urge the bread to one side of the toasting chamber. Thus, the distance the slice of bread (a) or (b) and the heater 14' adjacent to the tension guards 17, 18 varies depending on the thickness d.sub.1, d.sub.2 of the slice of bread. Consequently, the degree of toasting differs on each side of the bread: namely, a greater difference in degree of toasting results as the thickness of the slice of bread is increased.